


螺旋之歌

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 剧情源自黑暗之魂一被发现的关于奥斯卡的删减内容虽然说是奥斯卡的故事但果然最后还是变成不想传火的不死人的故事（然后有微量魂学出没斜体是引用的删减语音
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Oscar of Astora
Kudos: 8





	螺旋之歌

不死人感觉到了这个沉寂了许久的牢房里久违地有了动静，厚重陈旧的木板发出咯吱咯吱的声音，他抬起头，天花板上沉重的挡板被移开了，这是他第一次见到那个骑士——他穿着亚斯特拉骑士套，也许他是一个有身份的人而非自己这样的无名者。也正是他丢下的那把钥匙把他从这暗无天日的地方解救了出去。他一度以为自己会在这个小隔间里永远的待下去直到自己身上最后一点人性也流失殆尽变成没有思想的活尸，不过现在不同了，他逃离了北方不死院，开始了自己的旅途。被那只巨鸟抓起时，他又回头看了一眼那个巨大的囚笼，数不清的不死人在这里倒下变成了活尸，而他却能逃出生天，这大概也是那个骑士带来的“幸运”吧。

他来到了传火祭祀场，可以说那里才是真的起点。坐在旁边台阶上的男人提到他不是第一个来到这里的人，“大家都一样，为了不死人的使命。”他没有问那些人都去哪里了，想必他们都已经倒在了半路，这里已经许久没人来过了。那么那个骑士去了哪里？他也是不死人吗？以防万一，不死人还是向眼前这位灰心的骑士询问了是否见到过自己描述的那位亚斯特拉骑士。灰心骑士告诉他这里的时间与空间不太稳定，人们互相见面也需要一定的缘分，因为两个人世界不总是重合在一起的，尤其是对于那些经常在这个世界旅行的人而言。

之后一路上不死人都没有再见到那个神秘的骑士。他甚至怀疑那是不是自己被囚禁太久产生的幻觉，但那把钥匙确是真真切切的证据。偶尔，也仅仅是偶尔，因为旅途并没有那么轻松，他会在夜深人静的时候在篝火边上思考这个问题，为什么那个神秘的骑士要释放自己，他只是一个无名的游魂，随时有可能倒在这漫长而充满苦痛的旅途之中，化为灰烬。他时不时地看到一些幻象，那位亚斯特拉骑士倒在了不死院破碎的石堆里，把自己的使命和原素瓶托付给了自己。他不知道这些幻象有什么含义，也许只是因为他太想知道对方是谁才会有的无聊的联想。不死人无法解释这些，与其被意味不明的事物困扰，他还有更重要的事情要做。

然而他对不死人的使命不甚了解，所谓的被选中的不死人究竟是谁，那很有可能只是个传说，敲响钟之后就将知晓命运也太模糊。说到底，当勇者拯救世界对他而言并没有多少吸引力，他只是盲目地寻求着人性，填补自己空虚的内心。他不是没有想过放弃，有时候他会觉得就这么慢慢沉沦下去，变成活尸就不用整天生活在恐惧中了，但……如果敲响钟，也许就能再次遇到那位不知名的骑士，只要还有一丝可能他就还会向前。

*

当不死人真的把那两口巨钟敲响之后，那声音在空中响彻许久，像是命运的齿轮在转动，唤醒了航道上的指明灯。一瞬间，他忘却了路上那些腐朽的躯体和失去理智的活尸，隐约中他感受到自己似乎有了一点方向，他将要跳脱出那些无名者的行列，走向更远的地方。

他回到了传火祭祀场，原来的深坑里出现了一只他未曾见过的生物。可惜那冗长的说教并不能使不死人产生任何的同情亦或是激动。他对这所谓的命运并不关心。

“被选中的不死人仅有一人。”自称芙拉姆特的大蛇如是说。不过出于好奇，他还是耐着性子听完了大蛇的话。“前行并掌握住你的不死人的天命，险峻的荣耀之路已经开启。”

但是不久后他再度回到传火祭祀场时，他看到了那个神秘的骑士。他未曾想到过会在这里相遇，也许是不死人的命运指引他们相会。

“很高兴见到你。智者芙兰姆特跟我讲了关于你的事。我是亚斯特拉的奥斯卡。 我要感谢你敲响觉醒之钟。我收到了智者芙兰姆特的话。我不会有事的。你应该专注于你自己。愿我们各自实现我们各自的使命！”那个骑士声音平和温柔，不死人许久没碰到过这样对他的人了，说到底，在这种人人自危的时代，少有人愿意和别人扯上什么关系。他想问奥斯卡为什么要从给被关在北方不死院的自己扔下钥匙，话到嘴边却说不出口，某种情愫在他心里作祟。他在害怕，害怕得不到自己想要的答案，害怕一旦问出口，某些东西就会结束。

因为种种原因，不死人这次在传火祭祀场待的时间比往常久一些，他去附近升级了一些武器装备，当然，也是因为奥斯卡在这里。成为不死人之后，他的时间概念相当弱化了，虽然还没严重到记不清的程度，所以当奥斯卡告诉自己他要离开时他相当惊讶。

“我正在准备离开了。我将遵循智者芙兰姆特的指示，并将通过塞恩古城寻求亚诺尔隆德。我希望我们有一天在某个地方还能再次见面。”不死人这才想起来深井里的大蛇的那些话，还有奥斯卡提到的“他们各自的使命”。显然这位亚斯特拉骑士会追随芙拉姆特走上传火之路，而自己呢？他才是那个没有找到自己命运的人。不死人有一种很奇怪的感觉，奥斯卡就应该是那个被选中的不死人。如果说他要向上升，那么自己就应该向下堕落。那才应该是人类的本质，黑暗与深渊才是他们的归宿。

*

不死人是在黑暗森林与奥斯卡再次相遇的。他们已经很久没见了，在这个破碎的世界，每次相遇都是非常珍贵。他们都在寻找阿尔特留斯的坟墓。尽管奥斯卡说森林里有一群强盗，其实不死人之前就见到了白猫雅薇娜，她和那些所谓的“强盗”只是为了守护阿尔特留斯的坟冢罢了，并非如外人传言的那般恐怖。

所以当他告诉奥斯卡事情都已经解决了之后，他们便有了一些空闲时间可以坐下来休息。不死人对奥斯卡的了解并不多，甚至可以说除了名字以外一无所知。

“你知道吗，我一直希望达成不死人的使命。但是有的时候我也很害怕，我害怕自己不是那个被选中的不死人。”奥斯卡喝了一口原素汤说道。不死人静静地聆听着奥斯卡描述着自己的愿望和对未来的希望，那些话语就像原素汤那样温暖，他也相信对方一定会实现不死人光荣的使命。他突然感觉到自己的渺小和丑陋，他就像是黑暗的写照与化身。他听说过那些传言，从黑暗中诞生的人类，被抛弃的不死人之类的。

不死人在那晚之后就与奥斯卡分别了。漫长的旅途也让记忆逐渐模糊，很多次他坐在火边努力地想回忆奥斯卡的话却想不起来。他已经逐渐偏离了人性的道路，他杀死了自己亲手救下的希夫，在小隆德的深处与卡斯结下了约定，成为黑暗之王的约定。他有的时候会想到希夫和乌拉席露的事情，被深渊侵蚀的乌拉席露和马努斯。杀死马努斯之后他在那里待了很久，他试着躺进地上的那个坑洞里，大小正合适——正好是一个人类的大小。

不死人记得希夫的眼神，可是最后真的动手时，他不曾手软。奥斯卡一定不曾经历过这些，他会一直相信着自己所踏上的那条通向太阳的光明的道路。他曾经对奥斯卡的好奇和羡慕现在已经发酵扭曲成了嫉妒。他嫉妒他的使命，他的无知。

他兴许是错过了几次奥斯卡，他有的时候感觉在哪里看见了对方，不过他却没有上去攀谈，只是远远地绕开了。他知道他们已经不再是同路人，现在再见面也没有意义了，他永远不会有机会知道对方为什么要释放自己了。

*

门慢慢推开，不死人看到了那一片幽深的黑暗。背后的火焰熊熊燃烧着，地上投下了他长长的影子。那么说这就是旅途的终点了——

他不曾想到会在这里碰到奥斯卡。

“原来是你…我有种预感…按照命运的指令，我要毁灭你…黑暗大蛇卡斯的愚蠢的卒子…邪恶的黑暗之王…我已侯多时…”

预感吗？既然如此那一开始的钥匙又是为了什么呢，还是说这一切都只是命运造化弄人。不死人没有反驳奥斯卡，言语此时早已失去了意义，他要做的只有拔刀迎战。

*

不死人从奥斯卡的胸口拔出刀。他看着眼前的人静静地躺在不死院的碎石堆里。从一开始这就不是幻象。

“这是你的命运。”

奥斯卡才是那个没有命运的人，但他也是本来应该拥有这一切的人。如果没有自己，他会拥有那段未来，充满了光明而温暖的火的未来。

他握紧了手里的钥匙，已经没有机会再问出口了。


End file.
